


You’re Worse Than Nicotine

by RHFell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Damned Husbands, Established Relationship, Gabriel x crowley, M/M, Mentioned pre-fall, POV Gabriel (Good Omens), Pre-Canon, Sad Gabriel (Good Omens), Soft Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHFell/pseuds/RHFell
Summary: Gabriel is an angel. Crowley was an angel. Crowley fell. So why does Gabriel still love him so very madly?The song Nicotine by PATD has been haunting me, and the thought of pairing it to Damned Husbands was too perfect.One shot so far, might continue!
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	You’re Worse Than Nicotine

> _You’re worse than nicotine_

Rolling over to his side, Gabriel sighed, eyeing Crowley who was still naked, only a white sheet to cover his slender shoulders as he lit a cigarette, leaning against the windowsill. He was gorgeous, Gabriel thought to himself. How a creature like that could be evil, he didn’t know. Then again, he’d never believed Crowley truly was evil.

“You’re not evil, you know.” Earning a sneer from the demon, he sighed once again. After Crowley had Fallen, he’d been a mess. Only centuries later, once he met the demon, did he realise that his beloved Raphael hadn’t disappeared. He hadn’t been sent to suffer and burn in Hell. He had actually stayed almost exactly the same as he was before The Fall. Granted, his temper was shorter and his eyes lacked the sparkle they used to, not to mention they weren’t emerald green anymore, but instead yellow and slit, but he was still the same angel. Well, a demon. But still.

And despite what he would’ve thought, Gabriel never once stopped loving him. Thus, after an intoxicated evening in Rome, the two started fraternising, as the angel liked to call it. Gabriel always managed to find an excuse to pop on to Earth, excusing it as a checkup on The Plan visiting Azirphale. He’d get the bare minimum done, just to check it off the list, and then go for a drink with the snake eyed demon. They’d never get past fourth drink, not with Crowley always ending up either grinding against Gabriel or the archangel himself shamefully shamelessly dragging him to a flat or a hotel room he had somehow magically acquired.

Of course, Gabriel knew they shouldn’t. He wasn’t completely stupid. But he had already fallen too deep in love and couldn’t care anymore if he’d fall from heaven as well from that.

“I’m a demon, Gabe. Y’know that.”  
Humming, Gabriel nodded. “Yes. But you weren’t always. You were-“  
“I don’t wanna hear it.” Closing his mouth with a small frown, Gabriel sighed for the third time, pushing himself up. Walking over to Crowley, he wrapped his arms around the slender figure from behind, resting his chin on the demon’s shoulder. Crowley looked at Gabriel over his shoulder, not being able to hold back a smile. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, he pulled the angel closer, blowing the smoke directly in Gabriel’s heavenly pure mouth. Gabriel however was more than used to it. As the smoke burned in his lungs, he smiled before blowing it out. “I love you.”

“No. You don’t.”


End file.
